The Spring Break Saga
by baby-grrl21
Summary: Bringing One Tree Hill and The O.C. together in Florida!
1. Days Before Spring Break

Summer came bouncing into the all male dorm room. She was wearing a beautiful pink sundress with a gorgeous smile to match. One look at her and Seth knew all to well that she was up to something.  
"Hey boys." As she said it she thought about how great it was that Seth and Ryan are still friends after everything they've been through and now their college roommates.  
"Hey Summer." Ryan was exhausted after all the tests and papers he had do before spring break started.  
With a quick kiss Seth takes one look at her and counts his lucky stars for the love of his life. "How's it going? And what exactly are you so happy for?"  
"I'm so glad you asked. Well I was just talking to Marissa and we've decided that since both of our colleges are on spring break together we could get Luke and all go to Panama Beach for spring break."  
"But Summer, what about the Comic Book Convention?!" As soon as Seth finished the sentence Summer looked at him with her big brown doe eyes, begging him to give her the world, or at least this trip.  
"Fine I'll go but you'd better bring the Wonder Woman Outfit!"  
"Oh I have something better than that. (Seth sighs with sexual tension in the moan) What about you Ryan? You in?"  
"Nah I think I'm going to stay here and focus on school."  
Seth rolls his eyes knowing that there's more to what Ryan's saying. He asks Summer if she can meet him in the quad in 20 minutes.  
"Ryan are you crazy? You have to go! Who else is going to make fun of all the big hunky guys? It can't be Luke he looks like them! You have to come!"  
"I'm just not up for it. I'm not ready to see Marissa again. Plus Theresa is getting married in three weeks and I just keep thinking, something's not right."  
"Look Ryan, Marissa is just a friend and Theresa is now just a friend with a soon to be husband. Plus imagine all the hotties in Florida, they'll be diggin that hot white tank top of yours. Did I just say diggin?"  
"Fine whatever!"  
  
"Hey Lucas, what's my best friend up to?" Haley was beaming ear to ear in light that her and Nathan were going to be spending the next week in Panama Beach Florida. Not only was Nathan going to be there with her, but also so was the whole gang, including Peyton.  
"Hey Haley, you're awfully happy."  
"Yeah!! This time next week will be walking around in Florida having a great time. No more exams or papers to write! What's not to be excited about?"  
Lucas wasn't sure, he'd been seeing Brooke every weekend that they got a chance, so this week should be special to him too. But something felt awkward. Ever since they both attended different schools now it was hard to be together all the time like they used to. He missed snuggling up against her. What he was most worried about was Peyton. Ever since the day that she found out that him and Brooke were together, Peyton's been drinking a lot and she refused to go to college this semester. So this could be the best spring break of his like or the worst! 


	2. Meetings Before the Trip Begins

Authors Note: I got a request to have Peyton and Lucas together and put Brooke and Luke together. I already have the plot thought out. So I hope that it's not terribly disappointing. I can promise a lot of drama and maybe even a little butt kicking. I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
Description: Following up from the last chapter: Seth meets Summer in the Quad; Nathan and Haley seem to be disagreeing. What could it all mean. Plus Brooke makes an appearance.  
  
The Georgia sun was beating down hard on the quad. There seemed to be 14 million kids running all around the campus with their last minute preparations for spring break. Seth came walking up with the sun behind his back. When he approached the small table that was occupying Summer, he saw her looking up with a bit of excitement on her face.  
"Hey Sweetheart, whatcha reading?"  
"Vogue! I have to know what's in this spring."  
"Summer, you and I both know that you couldn't look bad in anything that you wear."  
"You're to sweet you know that? It's one of the few things that I like about you." She pulled him down for a quick kiss on the lips. Seth however wanted to linger over those soft, sweet, cherry lips forever!  
"What do you mean by a few anyway? You love everything about me, especially my naked male physic!"  
"Oh really?" She had such a hard time containing the laughter that was bubbling up in her throat. "Anyway, is Ryan going with us to Panama?"  
"Yeah a matter of fact he is, oh and he's driving! I think you remember what happened when we went to Tijuana."  
"Oh you're so funny. I think you also remember that I have black out rages!"  
"Well I figure if you're sitting in the backseat with me I can keep you tame." He said it as he began caressing her kneecap.  
"So why didn't Ryan want to go in the first place?"  
"Well my mom invited him up to help her design some new apartment buildings and get some hands on work. I did however tell him that he had the summer to help my mom and maybe even get paid for it. So he decided to go with us instead. I have to have somebody to comb the beach for hot babes with." When he said it Summer reached over to bunch him in the arm. Instead Seth grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. He began to slowly kiss her neck and massage the small of her back. He felt the tension in her body release and she melted against him.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley was sitting on the little park bench watching the birds flutter around, as they were grabbing pieces of leaves and branches to make their nests for the year. She was thinking about what Nathan and her where going to do over the course of next week. Then she started to think about the love that the two of them shared over the last two years. 'This could be the perfect time for me to give myself completely to Nathan. He's been so caring and loving, and he completely respects me.' Just as she was finishing her thoughts Nathan came up behind her and kissed her gently on the neck.  
"How was your last class Nate?"  
"It was okay, but I was really anxious to get here and see you. I was thinking maybe we should stay here for the break. We could do things around town."  
"Nathan, we've lived here our whole lives, lets go to Florida with everybody else." She started to wonder what exactly was going through his head and why all of a sudden didn't he want to go to Florida. It was his idea to begin with.  
"Sorry, I guess your right, I was just thinking we could be here all alone for the week, no drama or problems."  
"Well in Florida we will sort of be alone. If you want I was thinking that we could share a room of our own!"  
When she said it, the look on Nathan's face was priceless.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucas was stretched out on the dorm room bed, daydreaming about seeing Brooke in nothing but a little string bikini. He then he was thinking about them all alone in their little beach front hotel room, caressing her soft body. (bang bang) The nock at the door disturbed his thoughts, and he slowly got up and moved toward the door.  
"Hey Sexy, I thought that I would come and give you a little R and R."  
"I'm so happy to see you." One look at Brooke and it caused his heart to beat double time. She looked amazing. Her dark brown hair was streaming all around her. The only thing that was holding it back was the sunglasses that where perched above her head. Her lips looked to be freshly glossed and without thinking twice Lucas attacked her lips with his, realizing she was wearing his favorite, strawberry lip-gloss. His hands started to roam all over her body.  
"Whoa Tiger I just got here. We have plenty of time for this later. So how were the finals?"  
"Okay, but I think I need a cold shower." She chuckled a deep- throated laugh, which caused him to want her more.  
"Well I missed you too."  
"What are you doing here? How did you get here?"  
"Well I called your mom and she said I could sleep in your room, until the day we leave."  
"This is going to be so great."  
  
Next Time in The Spring Break Saga  
Heading to Florida and the many adventures on the way. 


	3. Packing up and Leaving

Authors Note: I thank everybody who's been reading and adding comments about where they think that the chapters should go. I don't want to disappoint anybody, and the main concern I've been getting is about, Lucas and Brooke and Nathan and Haley. All I can say to all the different comments is one of these two couples will be together at the end of all this. I'm not telling which, but I don't think that you will be too disappointed with the outcome.  
  
Description: They're all packed and ready to go. What could possibly happen on the drive to Florida????  
  
At 8:00 last night Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Brooke, and Lucas packed their stuff into the freshly rented Navigator. They drove until they reached Atlanta Georgia where they rented a hotel room for the night. It was early morning in the little hotel room that Nathan and Haley where sharing. It was about 7:00 in the morning when they received their wake up call. Haley rolled over and snuggled up against Nathan. She craned her neck to plant a soft kiss on his lips. She was moments from contact when he moved out of her range.  
"Sorry sweetie, but your breath kind of stinks. You can kiss me after you brush your teeth."  
Haley was noticing a lot of changes in Nathan since they left the college last night. "Sorry, I'll keep that in mind. Anyway I think I'm going to go see if everybody else is up and ready."  
"Great idea. Oh could you also run and get me a quick breakfast?"  
"Sure!" She filled her voice with regret. She couldn't understand what exactly is problem was. 'I hope that he's just stressed out about college and that once we get on the beach everything will be ok.' She hoped up out of the bed and quickly changed in the bedroom as well as making sure that her breathe smelled perfect. She ran down the corridor to the single bed hotel room. She banged softly on the door.  
A sleepy and Peyton answered the door. "What is it?"  
"I was just seeing if you where ready to leave. The sooner we leave here the sooner we can get to Florida."  
"I will be soon enough!"  
"Ok well I was thinking we should try to be on the road by 9:30 or 10:00."  
"Oh ok, um are you heading down to the lobby?"  
"Yeah Nathan wanted some food so I thought I would go get him some."  
"Great, will you pick me up something too?"  
"Yeah I guess so."  
Haley then skipped to the next room a little disappointed with the conversation she had with Peyton. It didn't last long though. She gently knocked on the door of Brooke and Lucas' hotel room.  
A very cheerful and happy Brooke arrived at the door. "Good morning Haley!"  
"I'm so happy to see somebody that's glad to see me."  
"Come in, Lucas is in the shower, if you want we could go flush the toilet 30 times." She said it with her evil little giggle, which made Haley bust out laughing.  
"As funny as that sounds, I think I'll pass. I have to go to the Lobby and get Nathan and Peyton some breakfast."  
"Well I'll go with you!" "Lucas sweetie, I'm running down to the lobby with Haley to get breakfast, do you want anything?"  
"Yeah a doughnut or something."  
"Ok be back shortly." As she said it she told Haley to be quiet as she sneaked into the bathroom and flushed the toilet. The yelp from the shower made both girls giggle in unison. All they heard was a muffled "I'll get you two for that" as they shut the door behind them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryan awoke to a laughing Summer and Seth. They were sitting very close to one another and Seth was tickling her sides. With hazy and unfocused eyes he sat up in his bed and looked around. Marissa joyfully walked over and sat down next to him.  
"Hey sleepy head we've all been waiting for you to get up. Well that and Luke, he's on his way. He said that he's approximately 30 minutes away."  
"Great that gives me just enough time to get up and shower. If you all will excuse me!" As he was heading off to the shower he heard Marissa sigh and say, "Why do I even bother?" He couldn't help it; he just wasn't interested in her anymore. He wanted to tell her that, but he didn't want to lose her as a friend.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Ryan was stepping out of the steam filled bathroom to see that the only person left standing in his room was Luke.  
"Hey Luke how's it going." He said this as he ran his hands through his freshly wet hair.  
"I'm good. So are you and Marissa planning on hooking up at all during spring break?"  
"No."  
"Great, I met two of these beautiful women on campus and they said that I should get a friend and look for them down there. You in???"  
"I dunno man, maybe we should focus on getting down there first."  
They both went to meet the rest of the gang who had everything load in the Blazer. All that was left was the seating arrangements. As look approached the vehicle he looked at everybody, and in a very childish voice he screamed, "SHOT GUN!"  
"Well that does it. Summer and Marissa are in the back with me and Luke and Ryan are driving."  
"Well then lets get going. Key's please?"  
Seth handed Ryan the keys as he positioned himself in the middle of the two very beautiful bronze babes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nathan had just finished eating the Danish that Haley brought back up for him, as Haley was carrying her suitcase and other belongings to the door. When Lucas knocked and asked if he could help with anything.  
"Hey Lucas, are you guys all packed and stored away?"  
"Yeah Brooke's downstairs in the car waiting for us."  
"Great, and its only 9:00. We're on perfect time."  
"Well have you seen Peyton? She's not in her room and everything's a mess."  
"She might be down in the lobby getting more food. She wasn't exactly pleased with what I brought up for her to eat."  
"Well how about this, I'll take you're bags if you could run and see where she is."  
"Sounds good to me."  
Haley went to the elevator where she heard Peyton talking to someone.  
"Yeah, I know. I wont. It's ok don't worry about it. Our secret is safe!"  
Haley realized that she must have been talking to the man that she's been seeing. None of them have met them yet; maybe he was going to meet them down there. As soon as she finished her thought out came Peyton.  
"Hey, I was just going to look for you."  
"Why? I'm fine I was talking to Jake. He decided that he was going to meet us down there."  
"That's great. Is he bringing Jenny?"  
"No, Karen and Keith are going to watch him for a couple of days, then Jake's parents are going to come and get her."  
"Well that's great news. Are you ready to leave? The cars all packed."  
"Yeah wanna give me a hand."  
"Sure."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Both groups are out on the road from the same destination.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Ryan was just adjusting the air conditioner when a black Navigator cuts them off, almost causing a very serious accident. Ryan slammed on the break and blew the horn. The Navigator just sped off leaving them in the dust.  
"Is everybody ok?"  
"Yeah. Ryan we should follow them and beat their asses."  
"Luke get real. Ryan just drive, we're all fine." Seth was happy that he could report that they were all fine. Except Summer, she had a smear of lipstick that went way past her eye. She looked like a little girl who got a hold of her mothers make up. "Here sweetie, let me help." He grabbed a napkin and began to gently wash the make up from her face.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Nathan are you crazy. You can't cut somebody off like that. You're going to get somebody killed. What were you thinking?"  
"Haley please be quiet. You're really getting on my last nerve."  
"Nathan, Haley's right. What if they follow us, or that had rear- ended us."  
"Wow Brooke, you're a great backseat driver. Does anybody have anything else to say? Cause if so I can stop right here and let somebody else drive."  
"Nathan, where not picking on you, just be more careful."  
  
Next to Come:  
Do they make it to Florida in one piece? 


	4. Change for a Dollar

Authors Note: This was very hard for me, because a lot of people wanted different things to happen. Anyway I hope that you read it and enjoy it. Thank you for all of you who continue to read and comment on what I say.  
  
Description: What happens when the first verbal interaction takes place between the people from O.C. and One Tree Hill.  
  
Ryan had driven the car through all of Georgia, and part of the way into Florida. As soon as they hit the state line Summer began to moan about needing a bathroom break. Now she was practically in tears.  
"Summer, there's a rest stop a half a mile away. We can stop there."  
"Yeah ok, but it better be a nice rest stop. I don't know why you didn't pull off sooner."  
"Sorry, we're making great time, but we still have another 4 hours to go." As soon as he said it, his stomach started to grumble.  
"Ryan are you hungry?"  
"Yeah Marissa, do you guys have any snacks left?"  
"Actually I have better than that. I packed a group lunch so..."  
"Good thinking Marissa, I'm so hungry I could eat a cow." Luke said this as he started to rub his stomach.  
"Luke when exactly aren't you hungry?"  
"Be quiet Cohen, us real men have to eat a lot to look good."  
"Oh look where here. Lets all get out of this cramped little car, before we do a remake of the shinning spring break style."  
"HAHA Seth, you're so funny!"  
Everybody was walking around when Luke came running up to Ryan, with the biggest smile. All Ryan could think was 'Great, what's he up to now, and how am I about to get involved."  
"Ryan guess what?"  
"I don't know I give up."  
"Well remember the car that cut us off in Georgia?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"There here, right over there. Look!"  
Ryan looked in the direction that Luke was pointing and saw the passenger door swing open. What appeared next was an angel! Her flip-flop foot came extending out of the car with a bronze leg to follow. He went straight to her face and couldn't help smiling over her button nose. She had gorgeous brown hair that he thought he could get lost in for days. He knew now why John Mayer wrote the song "Your Body is a Wonderland" or something very similar to that. Just then he saw another girl with dark hair, came bouncing out "Haley come on!" The two of them walked right past Luke and Ryan.  
"Hey Ryan you ok? You have a funny look on your face."  
"I'm fine, I think it's the hunger getting to me."  
"What about the guy who cut us off? We going to go kick some ass?"  
"Nah let it go man."  
"Fine." He began walking away in a very disappointed mood.  
Ryan spotted Haley across the way at the coke machine. He walked over and pulled out a very crinkled dollar bill. He tried to stick it in the machine but that annoying thing happened, where if the dollar bill is too wrinkled it rejects the dollar. He was going to pull out some change, but decided to ask her for change.  
"Do you have change for a dollar?"  
"Yeah here you go." As he moved to take the change she heard what seemed like a fair amount of change rattle in his pocket. This made her smile and giggle a little.  
"Thanks." He put the change in and decided on Cherry Coke.  
"One tip of advice, the next time you want to talk to a girl, make sure you empty the change out of your pocket."  
"You heard that?"  
"Yeah, but it's ok, just remember it for next time." At that moment Brooke came walking up behind her.  
"What's up Haley?"  
"Nothing just helping a friendly stranger."  
"Ryan is my name, nice to meet you two, but I better get going." He seemed a little self-conscience and walked away sort of fast.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Nathan watched the whole thing. 'How could Haley do this to me?' He started to stalk off after her, when Peyton came walking out of the bathroom. Nathan gripped her arm rather hard and spun her around. When he let go there was the beginnings of a bruise.  
"What's wrong with you lately?"  
"Nothing and like you'd really car anyway."  
"Look you have to be alright and you had better take care of that problem. You're not going to take Haley away from me understand." He was saying this through gritted teeth causing Peyton to flinch.  
"Yeah I know Nathan. Now can you get away from me?"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Ry where you been?"  
"Getting a soda."  
"Well there were plenty here."  
"Sorry I didn't know. So what kind of sandwiches do we have?"  
"Here take a chicken and cheese."  
"Thanks Seth."  
"Oh guess what Summer happened to pull off?"  
"What's that?"  
"Where getting a beach house for the week!"  
"Great." 'That's all we need.' 


	5. More Than Enough Room

Authors Note: Sorry I was turning chapters around rather quickly, but school started back up and it's very hard to focus on this, when I'm reading Max Weber. So please understand I will try to get these out on weekends! Other than that I appreciate all the feedback and I'm going to try something new, so conversations aren't hard to follow. Let me know what you think of the new structure.  
  
Disclaimer: All I own of the O.C. and One Tree Hill is dirty thoughts about the boys! Just kidding!  
  
Description: Everyone finally arrives at the destination to discover things aren't as they planned them!  
  
The Florida sun had fully risen; Ryan thanked God for having air- conditioning in the car. If not they would have all been cooked by now. As he was driving his thoughts constantly went back to Haley. He wondered if he'd see her again or if she had a boyfriend. Then he wanted to slap himself for acting like Seth!  
  
Ryan "So Summer where exactly is this beach house and how do we get the keys?"  
  
Summer "My Step mom said it was right next to the hotel we had booked and that the key is at the next door neighbors house."  
  
Seth "We are all going to have so much fun." He then sat up in his seat and punched Ryan playfully in the arm. "So who was that girl you were talking to at the pop machine?"  
  
Ryan "No one. She traded me for my crinkled dollar." At the mention of Haley Ryan got all excited.  
  
Marissa "That was nice of her."  
  
Ryan "Yeah I thought so too." He didn't want to talk about it anymore, because he knew that there was nothing there and he didn't want to get excited about something so stupid and childish. "So what are the millions of things we are going to do this week?"  
  
Summer "Duh, get drunk, lay out, and party."  
  
Ryan "How is that any different from High School?"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Lucas was now driving. He didn't know why, but something was bothering Nathan. He knew that Nathan was an already complex guy at times, but this was weird even for him. Lucas saw that everyone else in the car had passed out and since Nathan was already in the front seat he wanted to take advantage of the opportunity.  
  
Lucas "Hey man what's been bothering you recently?"  
  
Nathan "Nothing why?"  
  
Lucas "Well you've been acting sort of distant and Haley seems a little bummed out."  
  
Nathan "Why do you say that? Does she know something?" He started to get worried, which in turn caused his voice to rise a little.  
  
Lucas "Calm down, sorry. She's just worried about you and I think she thinks that you are mad at her."  
  
Nathan At that she let out a sigh of relief! "Yeah well I am a little. Did you see her back there at the rest stop?"  
  
Lucas "What do you mean?"  
  
Nathan "She was practically all over that guy. I could have killed her for it. Who does she think she is flirting like that with me right there?"  
  
Lucas "Whoa, calm down and take a breather. You know Haley as well as I do and she would never do anything like that to you. As far as that guy, maybe he was flirting with her. I know Haley and she's in love with you."  
  
Nathan "Yeah well I hope you're right or heads will roll." He started to get depressed for everything that he had done to Haley. 'She'll never know though, so I should just let it all go.'  
  
Lucas "So where is this beach house at?"  
  
Nathan "Turn left up here and it's the first house next to a huge hotel."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Ryan, Marissa, Summer, Seth and Luke all picked there rooms and decided to unpack there stuff and find a place on the beach for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
Seth "Me and Summer will take the purple room and then the rest of you can decide whichever room you want."  
  
Ryan "Sounds good. This is a very big house! How many rooms would you say are in here?"  
  
Marissa "I counted eleven or twelve."  
  
Luke "Hey Ryan come here!"  
  
Ryan Great now what? As he walked over he saw Luke looking out of a nearby window. "What's up?"  
  
Luke "There's that car that cut us off! There here I guess I'm going to get my fight in after all!"  
  
Ryan "Do me a favor and stay here and try to refrain from acting like a jock." Ryan walked out the door not knowing what was coming next. He walked up the drivers side window. "Hey can I ask what you all are doing here?"  
  
Lucas "Yeah I was just going to ask you the samething. Um my buddy here reserved the place 3 days ago."  
  
Ryan "Oh well a friend of mines mom reserved it for us, I don't know when but the neighbor next door gave us the key."  
  
Lucas "Yeah we got a key in the mail before we left."  
  
Ryan "Well there must be a mistake. How many people are in your party?"  
  
Lucas "Six."  
  
Ryan "Well there's enough room in this house if you still want to stay here."  
  
Lucas "I think we'll take you up on the offer, because I'm sure there's no rooms left in the hotels."  
  
Ryan "Sounds good to me! We can do introductions inside!" Lucas "Alright!"  
  
Ryan walked back to the house. He was thrilled because he saw Haley resting her head on a curly blonde girls shoulder. All he could think at this moment was this weekend was going to be wild!  
  
Ryan "We have guests. The house was promised to two people so we have a group of six joining us!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Lucas "Hey everybody wake up." He reached behind him and started shaking the legs of the three girls in the back. As they all stirred he decided how he was going to break the news to them.  
  
Nathan "Guess what, we're sharing the house with some other people."  
  
Haley "Why?" She then saw the guy that was at the soda machine earlier that day and she couldn't help but feel the flutter in her stomach! 


	6. Flipflops and Football

Authors Note: Updating is getting harder because school is coming to a close in 4 weeks and my 21st Birthday is Monday the 5th. So please be patient with me. I'm going to stick with my new format because people liked it better, or so I assume.  
  
Description: All in one big house!  
  
At the news Ryan brought to the summer beach house upset and scared Marissa. What it meant was more people and a whole set of new girls. What was she going to do?  
  
Marissa "Hey Summer, did I just hear him right?"  
  
Summer "Yeah I believe so. Why, what's the matter?" She looked at Marissa who was on the verge of tears.  
  
Marissa "This is going to ruin everything I was working on." She says this as she walks over to the tiny window. She looks down and sees two very pretty brunettes talking very excitedly. They remind her of two little squirrels speaking in an unspoken language. That's when another girl emerges, she has a messy head of blonde girl, and she looks like she might be suffering from carsickness.  
  
Summer "Everything will be ok Coop, stop worrying okay?" She felt really bad for her friend; she knew Ryan was completely over her in that way. Every time the two seemed to get together something always happened to mess it up.  
  
The two girls grabbed their sunglasses and headed downstairs. In the short time they were upstairs they managed to change into their swimsuits  
  
Seth saw them emerge and it never failed a half naked Summer sent his head spinning. He loved the way the bathing suit clung to her womanly curves. There were little strands of her clinging helplessly to her neck. At that moment he wanted to wrap her in his arms and make her feel the way she made him with a simple kiss.  
  
Seth "You two look great, so how do you think this is all going to work out?"  
  
Summer "Not too sure it should be fun." She gave him a small wink as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Lucas started to steer everyone up the porch. He wanted to have the introductions over and start his spring break. He secretly hoped that this didn't mean that the vacation was going to be the worst one he's ever lived through.  
  
Lucas "I think it would be a great idea if we go meet everybody and pick out our rooms before we start to unpack our stuff."  
  
Haley "Great idea, I'm curious to see who we else we get to spend time with. Maybe we can hook Jake up with somebody!"  
  
Nathan "Haley, how the hell can you be happy about this? Are you delusional, this is going to ruin our whole trip? We should just pack up and leave now." He had this nasty look on his face and he's starting to piss everybody off around him.  
  
Haley "Nathan sweetie it's going to be so great I promise you. We can cuddle and spend a lot of time together. I have a surprise for you Wednesday, I want our anniversary to be perfect." She reached up and gave his hand a little squeeze.  
  
Nathan "Yeah, you're right, I'm so sorry." He reached down and started to place a soft kiss on her lips, when Ryan came out asking if anybody needed help. 'I swear me and that guy are going to fight before all this is over.'  
  
Lucas "No I think we've got everything. But thanks for the help." He turned and saw that his brother was turning 14 shades of red. He knew that in the beginning him and his brother didn't get along, because of the whole father thing. When they went to college and Nathan started dating Haley, they seemed to form a bond. Not a brotherly one but one that was close and unexplainable. Right now though he was worried about his little brother and wanted to know what was going on in that hard head of his.  
  
Peyton "So what's your name?" She said it rather seductively to Ryan.  
  
Ryan "Ryan, yours?"  
  
Lucas "Hey why don't we wait till we get inside to start the introductions?"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
They were all standing in their little groups on each side of the room. The room was filled with nervous tension and nobody wanted to say anything, until Summer noticed Brooke's flip-flops. Everybody is standing in their little pods wanting to run when they hear the petite brunette let out an excited scream. They all turn to look at her.  
  
Summer "Oh my god, I love your shoes." She walks over to Brooke to get a better look.  
  
Brooke "Thank a lot, so then I guess you know who makes them right?" She said this with a big smile plastered on her face. She admired Summer because she wasn't embarrassed to speak what was on her mind.  
  
Summer "Yeah, I thought you could only get them in Paris though?"  
  
Brooke "Yeah, my Dad travels a lot and he saw them and thought they would make up for not being in the states for my birthday."  
  
Summer "I know that feeling. So what's your name? My name is Summer."  
  
Brooke "Its Brooke, nice to meet you."  
  
Summer "You too, oh this is my best friend Marissa."  
  
At that point the introductions went smooth. Everybody got to know everybody and Summer ended up inviting Brooke, Haley, and Peyton to the beach to lay out with them. The girls all went and laid out while the boys decided to play football.  
  
Ryan "Luke you open?"  
  
Luke "Yeah, throw it here."  
  
Before Ryan could throw the ball, Nathan tackled him throwing a fist into his face.  
  
Marissa "Oh my god Ryan are you ok?"  
  
Luke "Look Nathan this isn't tackle football what's your problem?"  
  
Ryan "Luke it's ok, we all got sort of caught up in the moment. Lets just go back to the house and start grilling out." He knew at that moment that he was going to have to watch out for this guy. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Haley looking at him and Nathan, she started to walk over to them and he could feel his insides turn to mush.  
  
Haley "Wow, Ryan you might want to put some ice on that it's probably going to bruise."  
  
Nathan got disgusted and walked off too fast for Haley to keep up. She didn't know what his problem was, but she thought it best to leave him alone till later that night.  
  
~*~*~* Next Chapter: Will she give herself to Nathan or will something happen and ruin it all? 


End file.
